


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by s_k_apegoat



Category: A Winter's Tale, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Madame Bovary - Gustave Flaubert
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k_apegoat/pseuds/s_k_apegoat
Summary: Peter Lake是一名馬夫, Leon Dupuis是一名來自法國的藝術學生.一次巧遇,一幅素描,在仲夏展開了兩人的故事.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和蕊哥合寫的維多利亞時代AU.  
> 是我看完A Winter's Tale和Madame Bovary時的腦洞:  
> A collaborative fic written with 蕊,  
> only in Cantonese for now. I might do an English translation later on.
> 
> Nat (https://www.plurk.com/natong)  
> 蕊 (https://www.plurk.com/yuliya9149)

 

(nat)  
  
第一次看見他時, 他站在路對面公園的玫瑰花叢里。  
俊俏的少年,手里拿著本小皮革簿,右手不停地在簿面游走; 烏黑濃密的鬈髮沒有被束起,隨意的散落在肩頭,卷髮像個畫框自然地框起和突顯著標致的面容。  
  
"這髮型在其他維多利亞紳士眼中應該覺得不能接受吧?" Peter Lake自言自語地說。  
想著想著,他把手掃過自己的頭髮,才記起自己的髮型也常被紳士們看不過眼。  
要不是主理馬伕今天不能駕馬車,一直被主任不滿打扮的Peter也不會現在和馬匹站在街上等候參加茶會的主人。

少年偶然會抬起頭看看血紅的玫瑰,然後又會再次低著頭專注于手中的本子,右手幾乎是一直都沒停下來,像玫瑰一樣紅的嘴上掛著一個自我陶醉般的微笑。  
  
“藝術家嘛?” Peter想著。

  
可能感覺到自己被人監視著,黑髮少年的手停止了動作,下意識地把臉扭向了公園對面停泊著馬車的方向…

* * *

 

(蕊)  
  
被發現的Peter不自然地移開視線，局促的拉了拉領口，明明想裝作沒在看而把頭垂下，裝模作樣的掃了掃馬背，但被反注視下的感覺，令他無法自控的偷偷回看。

二人的目光碰上，那男孩嘴角向上一彎，笑得像個惡作劇成功的孩子一樣，他伸手指了指peter,擺出停一停的手勢，然後把手上的本子翻向另一頁，執筆畫起來，不時抬一抬頭看一看，又低頭描描畫畫。

“咳……那個……男孩!”Peter 沒想到自己這樣突然被當成了畫畫的對象，有點緊張的呼喊著，見男孩像是沒聽見一樣，只好行前去。

“停停停，別動……退回去，沒錯……”那男孩急步越過花叢，示意Peter回到本來的位置，當Peter 退回去後，還滿意的彎著嘴角點了點頭。

"這孩子真逗。"Peter 有點無奈的搖搖頭，也不自覺的跟著笑了起來。

"對，就這樣笑著，看起來很迷人！"男孩把筆立在眼前，像是要仔細捕捉Peter 笑的一刻，真的萬萬沒想到自己只是偷偷觀察了一下眼前的少年，人家會反過來光明正大的掃描著自己，忍不住感嘆這孩子的奔放。

“咳……很少人這樣稱讚一個馬夫。"Peter嘗試說話令男孩停一停下來。

"嗯……或者因為很少人會這樣仔細欣賞一位馬夫？"他輕咬著嘴唇，用畫筆敲了敲臉頰，像是認真的思考這個問題。

“又或者很少人會這樣仔細地畫一位馬夫，boy?"Peter挑了挑眉說。

"啊哈哈哈哈，對，你對！"男孩搖了搖頭笑起來，然後手上的筆更歡快地遊走，Peter 不能否認看著這個畫面有點出神，長長的睫毛半蓋著那雙琥珀色的眼睛，陽光照下來，感覺又似蜜糖的顏色，而那嘴……那紅得像玫瑰的嘴……

"嗯…咳……我叫Peter Lake."男孩抬頭望向說話的Peter,看見他那粗粗的眉毛微微的皺著，視線錯開，像努力調整著臉部的表情。

"噢……我叫Leon,Leon Dupuis.我是個藝術生。"Leon很正式的向Peter 行了個禮，Peter 作為下人少有地被這樣禮待，也急忙整理一下頭髮回禮。

"那Mr Lake 介意繼續做我的模特兒嗎？"Leon拉近二人之間的距離，Peter 發現男孩比自己竟然略高一點，Leon狡猾的笑著拉過Peter 的手，擺回他掃馬背時的位置，過份貼近，感覺連對方的呼吸聲也聽到。

“嗯哈……你都已經在畫了。"Peter 努力的調整著過急的呼吸，但呼吸間都是Leon身上的氣味，木香和亞麻籽油的味道，作為藝術家不難想像，但更濃烈的是一種甜甜的香味，感覺像蛋糕上的雲呢拿忌廉，令人忍不住吞嚥。

Leon鬆開了手退後，裝作沒事宜的把畫本擺正繼續畫，剛才忽然黏稠起來的空氣，猶如被風吹散了，回到正常的狀態，縱然執筆的主人有點過度舔著他的嘴唇，而被畫的對像也在規律地撫摸著馬背，像是能撫平什麼一樣。

數著對面公園的玫瑰花，數著馬車上金色的流蘇，數著眼前少年外套上的鈕扣，數著數著，Peter 手下的馬像報時一樣，噴了個鼻息，踏了踏蹄。

“你畫得怎麼樣？"Peter 探身問。

"嗯……差不多了。"Leon像貓一樣把說話呢喃在喉嚨之間，Peter 看到畫紙上的他和馬很潦草地畫了個大概，最神似的位置應該就是他那下垂的眉毛。

"哈哈，看來你還真的是學生呢。"Peter 被leon認真了這樣久，卻還是過得去的畫逗樂了，伸手揉了揉那頭如想像一樣柔軟的卷髮。

"Hey!我可是優等生，我的畫剛剛才被一位子爵看上了！"Leon不服氣的抗議著，然後更賣力的在Peter 的臉上加筆。

"好好好，那可能是你的風景畫更棒？給我看看你畫的玫瑰如何？"Peter 作勢要搶過畫簿。

"等等，什麼玫瑰？"Leon 急得臉紅著把畫本拿開，Peter 也沒認真的想欺負這可愛的年輕人。

"就我一開始看著你在花叢中畫的那幅。"Peter 用頭示意著方向。

"嗯……哦……那幅還沒完成，或許遲點，等我完成後。"Leon眼珠骨碌碌的打了個轉。又用畫筆敲了敲嘴唇，一副我記起了的樣子，Peter 想這或許是他思考的慣性動作。

"你先讓我完成這幅吧，please?"Leon認真的做出一個請站回去的手勢，Peter 也就不好追索，只好鬆鬆肩笑著搖頭，繼續當這小子的模特兒，讓他待命的時間，在那孩子手上的筆中，二人的調笑中，愉快地流走。

這就是他認識leon的開始，當時的Peter 以為在收下那幅最後畫得還不錯的畫後，故事就會結束，這只會像是一個仲夏裡花園裡的小插曲，但原來離完結還有很遠很遠。

* * *

(nat)

  
活像是一小時的時間, 原來只是過了幾分鐘。花園開始熱鬧起來, 但Leon還只是顧著描繪Peter這平凡的馬夫。

“... 先生, 花園那邊好像開始有動靜了, 你是時候回去參與那邊的聚會了吧?”

Leon停止了一下手部的動作, 呆了一秒, 然後輕輕搖頭說 “我在不在場也沒有關係。”  
Peter可以發誓那標致的臉上浮現了微妙的一絲苦笑, 但隨即就消失了, 好像吹過的微風把它帶走了一樣。

“不是說有個子爵看中了你的作品的嗎?” 愛爾蘭籍的男人輕笑說, 語氣并沒有諷刺的意思, “身為藝術家,打好關係,找戶好好的資助人家可是很重要的啊。” 隨即Peter就打破了被要求擺出的姿勢, 轉移了位置溫柔地梳理著兩匹白馬的額毛, 安撫站得開始不耐煩的馬兒。

“快回去吧。” Peter勸告說著, 向少年沖了一個小微笑, “我家主人隨時都會回來的了。一個像你一樣的紳士被看到跟我這平庸的馬夫站在一起, 小心之後被貴族們拿來當聚會廳笑話喔。”

但年輕的藝術生并沒有立刻離開。手反而還握著炭筆停留在本子的頁面上, 臉上掛著一個不能讀解的表情。是不舍?  
Leon輕聲的笑了, 隨即把剛畫好的俏像從簿子里撕下, 把紙張遞出。  
  
“給你的。” Peter低頭看著修長手指里握著的紙張, “當作見面禮吧。畢竟能遇見也是種緣分。也值得慶祝的。”

見對方沒有反應, 少年就直接伸手抓住馬夫粗糙的手, 把畫紙塞了進去。  
對于對方的舉動, Peter感到錯愕,反射性地把自己的手拉了回去, 好像怕自己會弄髒對方白皙的皮膚一樣。

Leon沒有感到對方的動作有侮辱的意思, 反而沖了比自己年長的男人一個微笑, “很高興認識你, Peter Lake先生。” 再次向對方行了個禮。

有點不知所措的Peter,只好慌忙的又模仿對方的行禮, “我也是, Dupuis先生。”  
習慣令他反射性地只叫了Leon的姓氏和加上了敬語。

隨即,Leon就轉身再橫過了馬路, 高挑的身影很快就消失于對面的玫瑰叢中。  
Peter內心責罵自己不應感到失望, 是一個因為Leon沒有回頭再給予他微笑而衍生的一種失望。

 

載著自己家主人和其夫人回大宅的時候, Peter還是阻止不了腦袋浮現出黑髮少年的面孔。那陣淡淡的像云呢拿一樣甜的香氣仿佛還停留了在自己的衣服上。  
那夜雖然悶熱, 但是右手輕輕握著外衣口袋里的薄薄紙張, Peter心中感到一種他不懂用言語表達的暖意。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和蕊哥合寫的維多利亞時代AU.  
> 是我看完A Winter's Tale和Madame Bovary時的腦洞:  
> A collaborative fic written with 蕊,  
> only in Cantonese for now. I might do an English translation later on.
> 
> Nat (https://www.plurk.com/natong)  
> 蕊 (https://www.plurk.com/yuliya9149)

(nat)

 

每天工作繁忙, 雖然Peter已經沒有時間再想工作以外的事情, 但是遇見黑髮少年的影像一直就待在腦海的角落, 一有空閑時間, 思緒又開始移到Leon Dupuis上。  
當處理完早上喂飼馬匹的主要雜務後, 腦袋正要開始放空時, 馬房的主管吩咐了Peter把接客專用的馬車和馬匹準備好, 駛到宅邸的門前。

“夫人有事要吩咐, 給馬兒們戴上馬具吧。”

“知道, Clayton先生。” 

馬房的Clayton先生是個好人, 一直都待Peter不差。還教會了Peter很多關于照顧馬匹和駕馬車的技巧。  
由于子爵夫人Mrs. Quigley一直都對Peter持有偏見, 所以夫人每次出外都一定不會要求Peter當她的馬夫。  
甚至盡可能都會避免跟這愛爾蘭人有任何對話。  
就是因為這個原因,Peter心理或衣著上都沒有準備為夫人駕車的打算。

把馬車駛到大門前時，子爵夫人一看到Peter就立刻擺出一副不滿的表情。

“Clayton在哪里? 為什麼是你駕馬車?” 女人以惡劣的語氣對Peter說, 期間眼尾都不看他一眼。

“不清楚呢,夫人。Clayton先生只吩咐我把馬車駛來門口而已。” Peter咬緊牙關逼自己露出笑容回答道。

說後, 兩人就這樣無視大家地在僵硬的氣氛下等待。  
然而, 貴族夫人大部分都沒什麼耐性。幾分鐘后, 子爵夫人再次開口。

“太慢了! 身為子爵夫人我不能讓我的新繪畫老師等待! 會多丟臉啊! 你! 拿著這個地址, 現在立刻駛去接客!”

接著就把寫上地址的紙條丟在司機座位上，頭也不回地就進回宅邸里。  
手里的字條地址為 “Bank of England”。  
Peter來不及追問要接送的客人叫什麼名字, 或者任何關于這個客人的資料好讓他容易認人, 但其實Peter也不是太想再跟這高傲的女人對話。

‘要找的話必定會找到的吧。’ 他想著。‘啊。市中心。這下子要找這位繪畫老師可真難了。’

“找不到客人然後遲到的話就又要看那女人臉色了吧。”Peter苦笑呢喃著, 接然後就輕輕的曳了下韁繩, 給馬匹指令出發。

無論駛進倫敦市中心多少次, Peter都會感到自己仿佛會被淹沒一樣。  
市區的人流,聲音,氣味都多得讓人窒息。然後都是充滿不顧及他人魯莽的出租車馬夫, 剛剛就險些給一輛出租馬車撞上。  
自己的馬匹都嚇壞了, 幸好馬車和自身沒有受損。要不就要挨罵了。

終於到達英國大銀行時，Peter圍著銀行外圍駛了兩圈，希望能找到自己需要接送的客人。但是…銀行周圍都站滿著人群, 叫他怎樣找呢？  
看到路旁有空位停下，他便把馬車拉停。

男子深深吸了一口氣，（是烏煙瘴氣的空氣），然後就把頭埋進手里。究竟要怎樣才能找到這個繪畫老師呢？

“Peter Lake?”

一把聲音在附近響起。

Peter抬起頭，視線橫掃著人山人海，找尋聲音的來源。這把聲音，他沒有忘記這把聲音。是一把令他心跳加速的聲音。

人海中出現了一個烏黑卷髮的少年，臉上掛著一個由一邊耳朵延伸到另一邊的真誠笑容，那笑容甚至令他的眼睛瞇了起來，像兩道顛倒了的黑色彎月。

要不是少年跑到馬車旁，Peter都不會發現自己剛才一直都目瞪口呆著。他眨了兩下眼睛，不敢相信倫敦茫茫人海中，竟然能再次遇上玫瑰花叢中的男子。

“…Leon?”

“我們還真有緣分啊! 倫敦這麼大我們竟然能再次遇上。” 那咧嘴的笑容沒有消失。

“啊…是啊…” Peter口齒不清地回答說。

‘你是男子漢來的啊害羞個鬼啊!?” Peter心里責罵自己。

“你…在等誰嗎?” 他提高聲量避免和Leon有眼神接觸地問道。

“啊,是的。記得上次跟你說的那位子爵嗎? 他的夫人邀請我當她的繪畫導師呢。” Leon嘻嘻笑說, 握一握緊了懷中抱著的小皮革手提箱。   
“幸好我聽了你的話回去聚會! 要不就不會接到這份工作了! 這是我畢業後在倫敦第一份工作! 真的既興奮又緊張! …”

期後的話Peter其實都聽不入耳了。

‘不會那麼巧合吧。’

“… 然後我收到電話說會有馬車接送我到Mrs. Quigley的宅邸, 但是都沒有額外資料對方就掛線了。馬車和司機是什麼樣子的我都不知道, 第一天當導師因為找不到馬車而遲到還真的挺丟臉吧…” 少年羞怯地搔著後腦說道。

Peter用左腳踩了一下藏在司機座位下一個暗藏的踏板, 馬車門就打開了。

“... 不想遲到的話就快點上車吧。”

Leon臉上的笑容消失了一瞬間, 他呆了呆看著坐在馬車頭的男人, Peter已經開始抓緊韁繩準備開車了。

“怎麼樣? 還不上車?” Peter眼神鎖定在前方, 但是語氣有點挑逗的說。

一個比之前更燦爛的笑容再次出現在少年的臉上。

“Yes Sir!” 

然後Leon就立刻登上了馬車的乘客座位。  
馬車晃了晃, 突然增加了的重量令兩匹馬焦慮了一下, 但是Peter又很快地把他們冷靜下來, 引導他們再次進入大街川流不息的馬車和人流中。

 

馬車內都是一陣芳香的木味。座位和墻身的絲絨都打理得非常乾凈。可見負責打理馬車的人非常用心。  
誰都知道絲絨是最難打理的物料, 因為絲絨產生的靜電效果會令很多東西都依附在布料上, 尤其是塵埃。

Leon低頭看了一下自己的鞋子, 壓著氣 “嘖”了一聲。在倫敦街上沾到的泥土和污水稍微弄髒了馬車地氈。這樣一來, 是需要Peter來清理吧?   
不想為愛爾蘭籍的男人添麻煩, Leon把自己私用的手帕拿了出來, 嘗試在狹窄的馬車內以半左半蹲的姿勢把污跡盡量清理好。

豈料, 馬車突然剎停了。Leon就順勢被丟向前, 頭顱“碰”一聲地撞到對面座位的背板。正當他揉著腦袋嘗試減輕痛楚時, 他聽見了Peter在馬車外責罵著某路人。而當路人利用他愛爾蘭人身份當重點反罵Peter的時候, 那男人得到的是一串向他老媽問候的粗口作回禮。  
不知道為什麼, 但是Leon覺得Peter這一下好笑又有點可愛。

“你沒事吧?” 

馬車內傳入Peter的聲音。是來自馬車內置話筒傳來的。

比較先進的馬車都裝有這話筒, 比起乘客要和司機對話都要把頭探出門外大叫, 這系統讓司機和乘客可以更輕松和更有私隱地對話。

“我沒事。” Leon向話筒里回答說。  
似乎對乘客的回答感到滿意, Peter也再沒有過問了。

接下來一個小時的路程他們都沒有再對話。  
而年輕的男子一邊看著窗外擦身而過的景色, 嘴上就掛著一個只可形容為感恩的笑容。

=====================================================================  
(蕊)

 

馬車緩緩前行，穿過車水馬龍的倫敦橋，越過一重重紅牆樓房，經過一道又一道拱廊，漸漸從繁囂的市中心遠離，進入了倫敦的近郊。車駛得十分平穩，不知道是不是剛才急剎的小意外，令Peter 更為小心，經過有點崎嶇不平的泥石路時，會忍不住想問車內男孩的狀況。但每每執起話筒時又怕自己打擾了Leon而放下，看著愈來愈近的大宅，Peter 突然覺得平時恨不得能快快駛過的小徑，今天顯得有點短了。

“咳……快到了。”終於打開話筒，終於說出整段路程的第二句話，Peter 心想。

“噢……沒想到這樣快……我剛剛還在想為這躺旅程作一首詩來讚美你。”Leon那帶著些許鼻音的聲線，經過話筒顯得更軟糯，感覺更調皮。

“哈哈哈……在你為馬夫畫畫後，你現在要為馬夫作詩了嗎？”Peter 有點哭笑不得的搖搖頭，這孩子總是令人意想不到。

“你才不是隨隨便便的一位馬夫，是一位伸出援手的朋友，為此作一首讚美詩有何不可？”leon這回不是從話筒回應，而是拉開車窗，假裝不服氣的反駁著。但他看到Peter 為此而轉頭，給他一個安撫的笑容，便滿意的笑著縮回車內。

車穿過了花園的閘門，停在一棟充滿哥德式主義的建築前，尖型的屋頂，尖拱式的迴廊，和雕著家徽的灰白磚牆，氣派而冰冷，這是Leon看到子爵大宅的第一感覺。

“sir？"Peter不知在什麼時候已為Leon拉開了馬車門，Leon這才回過神來，有點尷尬的拿著皮包下車，摸著口袋為這躺車程付資。

“真的謝謝你的幫忙，我應該付……？”Leon還沒說完就被Peter 爽郎的大笑打住了，Peter 指了指身上馬甲的鈕扣，Leon才一副如夢初醒一樣。

“什麼？你是Mr.Quigley子爵家的馬夫？噢……這實在是……噢……我現在才發現我甚至沒告訴你地址。”Leon為這樣冒冒失失的自己而羞怯得把臉藏到雙手後，亦賺來眼前男人更愉快的笑聲。

“孩子，若果我是壞人，或許現在你已經被我送到人販市場去了。"Peter 覺得這樣的Leon實在單純得有點可愛，壞心眼的取笑著。

“我相信你才不會這樣。”Leon放下雙手，一雙清澈的眼睛直視向Peter,話畢後還自信的昂了昂首。

“嗯？為什麼？”Peter 疑惑的問，眉毛習慣性的皺了皺。

“因為你擁有著很乾淨的眼神和一雙世界上最無辜的眉毛，我畫過我知道……噗……哈哈哈哈…”Leon說著說著，頑皮的笑了出來。

"你這孩子真是……”Peter 叉著腰有點洩氣了的，不知該如何對付這孩子。

“Peter Lake,你還在這裡磨磨蹭蹭做什麼？”突然一把尖銳的女聲傳來，是子爵夫人的女僕Camille,她急促促的從大門小跑過來，一臉不耐煩的呼喝著。

“噢，你一定是夫人的新老師，Dupuis 先生了，夫人已在畫室等候。”Camille 轉過身後如變臉一樣，換上甜笑的招待著Leon。Peter 悄悄的在她的背後學著她的嘴臉，惹得Leon笑了出來。

“你好，我是Leon Dupuis。”為了掩飾自己的失態，慌忙介紹自己，再給了一個單眼回應Peter。

Camille為這樣年少英俊的紳士而臉紅，更嬌聲嬌氣的領著Leon進宅。Leon在進宅前回頭再看向Peter,那個有著全英國最幽鬱眉毛，但沉寂中又有著風趣一面的愛爾蘭男人，他已背過身去，催促著馬兒駛回馬房，Leon看著那背影，心中有點失落。

子爵的大宅如外面一樣，裡面每一個角落都像尖叫著高貴與奢華，印著紫丁花紋的紫色油氈牆壁，鍍金的紡錘柵欄門窗，窗簾甚至是用金絲綢緞，Leon 確實被這樣的氣派嚇到了，好像提醒著他的學生身份非凡。

Camille 領著Leon經過一條長廊後，到達了畫室門前，Camille 默默看著路上一直保持著優雅微笑聽她講解的Leon,有點不捨的為他開門。

“夫人，Dupuis 先生到了。"Camille 輕聲交代後便退門離去，留下Leon面對眼前有點怪異的狀況。

“Mr Dupuis.”子爵夫人穿著一身粉色緊身拖曳長裙半坐半躺在梳化上，完全沒有起來行禮的意思，只是抬了抬眼，然後繼續拿著扇子輕輕的撥著，有意沒意的掃了掃袒露的半截胸口。

"日安啊，子爵夫人。"Leon雖然有點詫異，但仍然保持紳士的姿態行禮。看著眼前所謂的畫室，充滿粉色蕾絲的房間，房中央竟然有張能躺下兩個人的梳化，當然夫人已經自在地躺著，而地下還鋪了容易染色的羊毛地毯，畫架畫具像裝飾一樣放在角落，加上室內濃濃的女士香水，每一個角落都令Leon懷疑自己來的目的是否與自己預期一樣。

“今天，老師將會教我畫什麼呢？”夫人終於從她那慵懶的姿態換了個姿勢，坐直了點，雙手交疊在椅背，下巴擱在上面，笑得一臉嫵媚……

“嗯……咳，夫人，或許我們先由基本的素描開始？"Leon有點不自在的把皮包放到茶几上，把畫具畫紙一件件拿出來，盡量避開夫人的視線，但夫人的視線像牛皮糖一樣黏附在身上，無論Leon到角落拿過畫架放到她跟前，還是低頭把畫紙放正。

“那麼我們開始……今天會先以簡單的静物作描畫對象，工具上我們會使用炭精筆……"Leon站到畫架之後講解，好像這樣就能給自己一個保護，Leon 盡量說服自己因初為人師而緊張，才會有這氣氛詭異的錯覺，在解說了一番工具的基本要訣後，才敢抬頭看一看子爵夫人，而夫人一副興緻缺缺的望著角落的花束。

“有什麼不明白嗎？”Leon被這樣的夫人弄得有點緊張，不自覺的咬了咬下唇。

“啪……我不想學掃描，我想畫油畫。”子爵夫人把手上的扇大力合上，站起來奪去Leon手上的炭筆，再把手指輕搭上Leon的左肩，慢慢掃到右肩。

“啪噠！”Leon不自在的站起身來，不小心把跟前的畫架踢到，立刻的向夫人欠身道歉。

“對不起，這……”抬眼對上夫人冷冽的眼神，Leon腦海頓時一片空白，擔心再多的解釋會令她更為不滿。

“Dupuis 先生。”子爵夫人坐上原本Leon坐著的位置，然後昂著頭，用扇指了指畫架。

“把它拿過來。”

Leon垂下眼廉，盡量不把慌張的情緒外露，只能言聽計從的把畫架搬到夫人面前。

“前點。”夫人吩咐。

當Leon把畫架移得更近時，夫人突然用摺扇大力的把他的頭托起，然後側著頭，從下往上的掃視著Leon.

“我有令到老師你……這樣害怕嗎？”夫人在Leon的耳側呢喃著，呼吸的氣息撩撥著臉頰，Leon壓抑著想退開的衝動，繃緊著身體，內心為夫人曖昧的行為而忐忑不安。

“請……請夫人……自…自重。”Leon好不容易顫抖著吐出這句話，不敢望向夫人的反應，整間房間寂靜得可怕，像有無形的手把Leon纏繞著，如罪人般等待判刑。

“Peter……”Leon心中無意的默念著，無聲的向這個大宅唯一的熟人求救著……

=====================================================================  
(nat)

 

“嚏!” Peter正專心刷著馬兒皮毛時突然打了個噴嚏.

“干嘛大熱天時會突然打個噴嚏…” 

男人自言自語地跟自己說，馬匹都把頭轉過來了,用鼻子輕輕撞著Peter的手臂，好像在問候他一樣。

“必定是你的毛吧? 你看,一刷都塵土飛揚了。”   
好像要示範給馬兒看一樣, Peter把刷子掃過了它的背部，然而馬兒只是沒趣地盯了男人一眼就再次低下了頭繼續啃食糧草。 

突然有個面孔在馬背的另一邊出現, 嚇得Peter差點兒把手里的梳子丟了。

“夫人有為難你嗎。”   
主理馬夫Clayton先生說, 眼睛露出淘氣的神色。語氣不是像在問問題，更像在說明事實。

“…她什麼時候不會不為難我？” Peter回答道, “先生你故意的吧，要駕駛馬車的時候就剛好找不著你。” 

“什麼嘛! 讓夫人見多你幾次她就會適應你然後就不再為難你了吧!”   
Clayton擺著一副無辜的表情道，而Peter只好一邊笑著搖頭。他才不覺得那女人會讓他有好日子過呢。

“還有，你自從接客回來之後臉上就一直掛著個自我陶醉的微笑，看你好像有艷遇一樣，怎麼啦? 客人是個美女啊?” 

Peter祈求上帝他并沒有因為Clayton這句話而臉紅了。

“…沒這回事啊。”   
他避開Clayton的視線含糊不清地回答道，也沒有提及今天承載的客人是個男人。

“好啦好啦，我不追問了。安置好你手上這匹馬之後你就回家吧，今天的工作都完成得七七八八了。”

“…不用送今天的客人回倫敦嗎?”

“哦耶~ 真的愛上人家了吧? 這麼著緊要送人回家?” 

“…我…”

“我暫時還未收到吩咐要把那位客人送回倫敦啊。你不是說你今天有事想早一點回家的嗎?” Clayton挑高一條眼眉問道。

“嗯…是的…那好吧。”Peter語氣中難掩一絲失望。

跟子爵夫人上完課後Leon用盡一切耐力才能控制自己不要從夫人的‘畫室’拔腿而跑，遠離那個充滿著俗氣香水的房間和那不懂尊重私人空間的女人。  
當Leon避開過份熱情的女僕們後終於能踏出大門時, 他深深地吸了一口戶外的新鮮氣。

‘忍耐。要忍耐。’男生在腦里告訴自己, ‘你需要這份工作。要。忍。耐。’

但這份工作也算有個優點吧, 而正在接近的馬車聲就正正是那個優點。  
他肯定馬夫一定就會是Peter，所以就沒有太過專注去看著馬車接近。馬車還未到門前, Leon的臉上已經掛著一個笑容, 但隨著馬車更接近, 那笑容漸漸消失了。

以為自己能再看見那英俊的愛爾蘭籍馬夫, 但是面前的卻是個雖然衣著一塵不染, 但是身形明顯已經在挑戰制服極限的男人。

“先生, 去倫敦的對吧?”

“啊…是的。那個…想請問今天接送我的那位馬夫呢?”

“啊? Peter嗎? 他已經離開了, 現在應該在回家路上吧。”

“是這樣嗎…那就只好麻煩你了。”   
Leon有點不情愿地一邊把皮箱放進車廂，一邊回答說。

沿途回倫敦的風景雖然和去子爵宅邸期間的景色一模一樣, 但卻因為換了馬夫所以在Leon眼中也變得黯淡而沒趣了。  
正當他無聊數著每一棵在窗外飛過的樹時, 突然視線中瞬間飛過了個人影。

“停車!”   
Leon喝道，他過急地在車廂內大叫, 之後才發現馬伕在車外根本聽不到他呼叫，隨即他才慌忙地找回車廂內的話筒，往話筒裡呼喝多兩次馬伕才聽到Leon的請求，把馬車剎停。  
馬車還沒停好,少年已經把車門推開然後跳下車了。也沒有注意這一下動作令地上的泥巴都濺上了自己唯一一對得體的皮鞋。

馬車經過的時候Peter已經估計到里面的乘客是誰，但他預料不到的是馬車會在前方突然停下，隨之從車中跳出的正是那個少年。  
看見Leon一邊向自己揮手一邊踴躍的慢跑過來，Peter也控制不住自己臉上的笑意。

“Peter!” 少年接近時高興地打招呼道，

“Dupuis先生。”

“你去哪? 回家嗎? 家在哪里? 為什麼不乘馬車? 這里什麼都沒有啊, 離下一個民居應該很遠吧?...”

聽見黑髮少年像發炮一樣的不停問問題，Leon的微笑變成了個開懷的大笑。

“先生，我可只是個馬夫啊，哪里有機會乘馬車呢?”

Leon頓時臉都變得通紅，   
“啊…說的也是呢。”   
少年低下頭看著沾滿泥巴的皮鞋，但弄髒了的鞋子卻不是他現在最在意的事。

“那…不如你乘我的馬車吧? 你住哪里? 我可以叫車夫先把你送回家?”

對于唐突的邀請Peter有點不知所措，  
“啊…嗯…好像不是太好呢…雖然車夫是我認識的Clayton先生但是如果子爵夫人知道了的話不會太好…況且現在都晚了，你回倫敦還需要時間，我不希望耽誤了你回城。” 

說著，男人尷尬的抓著後頸，希望這樣的回覆能成功推掉少年的邀請。  
要是子爵夫人知道他坐了她專為接客用的馬車，誰知道那女人會有什麼反應呢？Peter可不想飯碗不保。

當他終於把視線移回Leon臉上的時候，只看見少年濃密的眉正皺著，嘴唇稍微嘟起，一副像一個小孩不太滿意的樣子。

“…謝謝先生的好意，但是我走路回家就行了。真的。”

隨之，Peter的手臂被年輕的男人一把抓著，無奈地被拉到馬車旁。

“司機先生! 你介意順道載我的朋友一程嗎?”

坐在馬車前端的Clayton還未來得及反應，Peter就已經開口說， 

“Clayton先生，我已經跟Dupuis先生說了我不用乘馬車。我不會為難你的。” 

“…Clayton先生，順道載我的朋友應該不會太麻煩吧? 畢竟也是順路到倫敦而已?”

聽著這頑固且聽不懂隱喻的少年一直繼續嘗試說服馬夫，Peter開始感到不耐煩。  
Clayton先生倒是還沒有回應，只是眼睛一直不停在Peter和Leon之間游走著，加上他稍微有點錯愕的表情和胖胖的身型，其實有點兒滑稽。

期間Leon一直都沒有放開Peter的手臂，但年長的男人在Leon一直講話期間輕輕地把手臂收回，再次開口打斷了少年， 

“Dupuis先生。我家離這里不遠(其實是要走一小時路程)，請你不要為難Clayton先生了。他送你回倫敦後還要把馬車駛會子爵的宅邸，人家都想可以早點回家的。”

但是看來他的語氣可能重了點， Leon現在則是用著和Clayton先生一樣驚愕的表情看著自己。

“你的善意我心領了，先生。但是我走路回家可以了。” 

說完他輕輕的握了一下少年的肩膊，但Peter沒有錯失少年避開自己的眼神和把身體僵直了的微小動作。

“那好吧。你路上小心。” 

說完，Leon并沒有等待Peter給予任何回應，就再次登上了馬車。  
可能是Peter覺得自己的語氣和說話冒犯了Leon，但是他不由得覺得Leon關門時也比平常關的用力。  
後者坐上馬車後更是沒有再看自己。

“明早見，Clayton先生。”，  
男人抬頭向馬夫點了個頭，便開始繼續在是濕遢的泥巴路上走回家。

馬車也開動了，車輪咔啦咔啦地轉動。  
Peter看著黑金色的馬車慢慢漸遠，但他看不到的，是車內努力忍耐著不回頭看的男人。


End file.
